Unknown Caller
by bFishstix
Summary: Finished!!! Sam and Jo left on a business trip, which leaves Lizzie and Matt alone.They play superhero when all of the sudden the phone had rang. Lizzie picked it up and answered it. She can only hear there breathing. Who is it? Ahhh!
1. Chapter 1

A/n- now, this is one of my older fan fictions. I would have posted it up when I had written it, but here was the problem back then: I didn't find out fanfiction.net until around Christmas time, so I couldn't post it. And when I did find this website, I just didn't post this one because I couldn't find it. I looked and looked, but still I couldn't find it. (I found it today. Wow! Cleaning out my desk drawers in my room was such a mess.) 

Also I added some more detail in this story too. (It sounds like a real episode, I think. Do you think so?) (My brother says that when they say: 'and sometimes we make it' he thinks it says: 'and sometimes we're naked'  I have no idea why he thinks that?) 

Just in case you want to know. This is when Lizzie is in the 6th grade and Matt is in the 3rd grade. That's why they might act kinda kiddish in this story. 

**"Unknown Caller"**

**Chapter 1**

            Suitcases in hand, the parents: Sam and Jo were all packed up for their business trip and ready to head out the door.

            "Okay, we're heading out the door, so behave kids." Jo said as headed out the door with her husband Sam behind her.

            "Okay we will. Right Matt?" Lizzie asked as she looked at her brother.

            "Right!" Matt replied as he looked over to his sister and winked. 

            "Bye, love you!" Sam and Jo yelled while getting into the car.

            "Love you!" Lizzie and Matt yelled back.

            Smiling, Lizzie and Matt watched their parents slowly pull out of the driveway. And when they were gone, Lizzie and Matt quickly shut the front door and ran to the couch and jumped up and down on it. 

Theme Song

**If you believe**

**We've got a picture-perfect plan**

**We've got you fooled**

**'Cause we only do the best we can**

**And sometimes we make it**

**And sometimes we fake it**

**But we get one step closer each and every day**

**When we figure it out our own way**

*       *       * 

Screaming, Matt sped his way through the living room, because his sister Lizzie had a pillow in her hand and chasing him with it. 

Matt had stopped running when he got tripped by his sister in the bathroom. He had only one place to go and that was the shower. He hopped in and wrapped the big baggie shower curtain around his whole body, except his head. 

"Aaahhh! It's taking over me!" he yelled. 

Lizzie just stood there staring at him.

"Lizzie, that means help!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah…" she paused. "Don't worry Matt I'll help you!" she said in a fake superhero voice. 

"Lizzie!" Matt said in a mad voice. "Quit fooling around and unwrap me." He squealed.

"Okay, okay." Lizzie sighed as she got the scissors off the bathroom sink counter and walked back to Matt and started cutting him out.

"Lizzie be careful. I don't want my body all cut up." Matt explained to his sister.

"I will! Now leave me alone so I can do this." Lizzie sighed again.

Ten minutes later, the shower curtain was off him. He was free. 

"Yeah, I'm free!" Matt said excitedly. "Lizzie I have one question. Care to answer it?" he asked.

"No." Lizzie replied. 

"Okay then how about we play superhero?" Matt asked.

"Okay, I'm Caption Crunch!" Lizzie said in a superhero voice.

"Caption Crunch? Why do you want to be that guy?" Matt questioned very confusedly.

"Uh, because he's the best!" Lizzie replied.

"Whatever. I'm going to be…" Matt paused. "Spiderman!" he said in a superhero voice. 

Then they just start running after each other. Trying to catch each other. 

Just then the phone rang. Lizzie went to the phone on the kitchen counter, picked it up and asked, "Hello?" 

The person on the other end was breathing heavily, but they didn't answer.

Lizzie spoke again with a worried voice, "Hello? Is anyone there?" 

A few minutes later, the person began to speak… 

To Be Continued… 

*   *   *

Who is it? Parents? Friends? Or a prank caller? Or just a person that… (Oops I'm giving you away the answer!) 

More to come! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The person began to speak, but not a normal voice, in a monster voice, "I'm ten blocks away and coming to get you!" they quickly hung up and Lizzie was left with a dial tone. 

Lizzie sat the phone down on the counter and began to bite her nails. 

"Who was that?" Matt asked worried.

"I-I don't know." Lizzie replied.

"Well, what did they say?" Matt asked still worried.

"They just said, I'm ten blocks away and coming to get you." Lizzie replied as she began biting her nails even harder. 

"I'm getting freaked out now." Matt said as he shook his head in a freaked out motion. 

For the next ten minutes Lizzie and Matt stood silently until the phone rang again and made them jump. 

Lizzie was scared to pick it up, so she just handed the phone to her brother. 

"No, I'm not answering it." Matt refused as he folded his arms.

Lizzie just growled at him and picked up the phone and asked, "Hello?"

The person began to speak in a monster voice, "It's me! And this time I'm nine blocks away and coming to get you!" they gave an evil laugh and then hung up and again Lizzie was left with another dial tone. 

"Now this is the time to freak out!" Lizzie yelled panicky. 

"Yeah it is." Matt said. "Aaaahhhh!" he yelled too.

They ran around freaking out for the past five minutes. Then Matt went to the window to close it and he saw…

            "Lizzie, why is Miranda out in our yard at night?" he asked. "I thought your friend only comes out of their home in daylight." He said.

            "What?" Lizzie said as she got up off the couch and walked over to her brother. "Why is Miranda here?" she thought out-loud to herself.

            "I asked you first. You should know. She's **_your_** friend." Matt said.

            "I do not know why she's here. In fact I didn't even know she was coming over." Lizzie replied.

            Lizzie walked to the door and opened it, then shouted, "Hey Miranda, what are you doing here?" 

            Behind a pink rose bush she yelled, "Who said that?"

            "Me. Lizzie. Silly." She laughed.

            Came out behind the bush, Miranda asked confused, "Lizzie?" 

            "Yeah." Lizzie said as she shook her head up and down slowly. "So, did you come over to my house or just taking a short cut?" she asked.

            "Um… um…" Miranda paused. "Just taking a short cut to the Dairy Bar to get a ice cream." She answered quickly. 

            "Okay. Why didn't you ask your parents if they could've took you?" Lizzie asked confused. 

            "Um, I asked them but for some reason they said no. I just think they're still mad at the company that own that place. So I just snuck out." Miranda explained.

            "Oh." Lizzie answered as she scratched her head like she was confused.

            "W-well gotta go before I got caught." Miranda took off running.

            "Okay, that was weird." Lizzie thought out-loud.

            "Yeah, tell me about it? I think all of your friends are weird. Especially Gordo. He's one weirdo." Matt said. "And Lizzie please shut the door, because that caller that said that they were on their way will probably try to come in if we leave it open." He added.

            "Okay, okay I'm closing it." Lizzie said as she closed the door.

            A few minutes later the phone rang again. It made Lizzie and Matt jump up in their seats. They hoped it was their parents. Lizzie picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

            "Hello McGuire. Are you glad to hear my voice again?" the unknown person asked in a monster voice. "I'm…" they started.

            "Wait, how did you know my last name?" Lizzie asked scared.

            "Um… it's in the phone book. And I'm eight blocks away and coming to get you!" they answered in the monster voice again and then hung up. Lizzie was left once again with a dial tone.

            Lizzie took the phone away from her ear and started screaming and crying. Matt came over to her and hugged her and said, "I'm freaked out too. That person will probably come to our house, but we should set up a trap for them if they do come. Don't you think so?" he asked.

            Lizzie lifted up off her brother, smiled and said, "Yeah! That person or creature will be toast and they will never know what hit them." 

The end of chapter 2!

*   *   *

~What'd you think of chapter 2? Good? Bad? Or even great? Just tell me in your review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- I'm very sorry for not updating in forever. I would've posted this a few days ago, but I couldn't because I had to go to a birthday party over next door. And that was 9:30pm to about 12:00am. And the next day electric went out for about 5 hours. Anyway, let's forget about that and just read the chapter. Shall we? Ok, here's the chapter! Enjoy! Chapter 3 

            Lizzie and Matt were setting up the trap.  They wanted it to be a good, good trap so when the person came in: they could feel the pain throughout the whole trap. The trap took six hours. The unknown person called back every hour. After Matt and Lizzie were finished with the trap, they were so wore out that they could take a nap, but they couldn't because the phone had rung one last time. Lizzie picked up the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

            "Hello McGuire. I am now at your front door step and coming to get you!" The person said in a monster voice, and then hung up. 

            All of a sudden Lizzie didn't feel tired anymore. She was ready to fight the unknown person. "Matt come on and let's go up to the attic and push the truck of books outside the window where they're standing!" 

            Matt shook his head and run up to the attic with his sister.

**            [_This is my town_**

**_            Watch yourself when you come around _**

**_            I don't think I know you_**

**            Maybe time to show you**

**            _This is my home_**

**_            Are you ready to see hell?_**

**_            If you are then come on in_**

            And ring the bell 

**_            This is my town_**

**_            Watch yourself when you come around_]Animated Lizzie sang.**__

            When they got up there. Matt pushed open the flappable window very slowly. 

            Then together they pushed the truck that was sitting on the window seal, out it.

            When it hit the person, they screamed. Lizzie and Matt were shocked, because they saw that two people who were in masks were in this together. 

            "There's two of them!" together they say.

            The two unknown people laid there for a minute, and then got back up and went to the window and one person picked up a chair and busted out the window. 

            After they busted it, they climbed through it. One of them stepped on a rope and made a brick come down and smack them right in the stomach. It made them back up and fall into a big bucket of water that has an electric cord that is plugged into a out-let. They got shocked. They just stayed lying there. 

            The other person went to find Lizzie and Matt in the kitchen, but they didn't find them. They found another trap that is marbles under the kitchen rug. They slipped on it. They backed up and fell into a metal chair that has a charged car battery underneath it and hooked by a jumper cable on the chair and battery too. They got shocked too. It made them get up, not noticing that they had stepped on a rope that had a brick tied on a string came down and hit them right in the **_'where it counts / hurts'_**. They fall to the ground groaning.

**            [_This is my town_**

**_            Watch yourself when you come around_**

**_            I don't think I know you_**

**_            Maybe time to show you_**

**_            This is my home_**

**_            Are you ready to see hell?_**

**_            If you are then come on in_**

**_            And ring the bell_**

**_            This is my town _**

            Watch yourself when you come around] Animated Lizzie sang.             Matt and Lizzie ran down stairs into the kitchen. Matt saw the person first, he picked up another brick and threw it at their head and made them pass out. 

            "Matt, you take the person in the living room in the bucket, and I'll take this person. Time to unmask them." Lizzie said.

            At the same time both Lizzie and Matt walked to a person and unmasked them.

            "Gordo, how could you?!" Lizzie said angrily. 

            In the living room Matt said angrily, "Lanny, how could you?!"

            Lizzie decided to drag Gordo in the living room, so when he wakes up Lizzie and her brother could scare both people. 

            Lizzie groans as she pulls him into the living room. 

            Matt looked over at Lizzie. "Whoa! Gordo's was in this. I would never expect him to do anything like this." 

            "Me either. I'm so mad at him!" Lizzie said angrily.

            **[And I thought I'd liked him.] Animated Lizzie thought.**

"I can't believe that Lanny was in this too. I'm going to be mad at him for a long time until he admits that he was sorry." Matt said.

            A few minutes later, Gordo and Lanny got up and the first thing they saw was Lizzie and Matt standing right there. They just started laughing.

            Gordo reached into his pocket and took out his walkie-talkie and said into it, "Miranda, you can come in now." 

            Miranda came in the front door laughing.

            "Miranda! Gordo!" Lizzie said folding her arms.

            "Lanny!" Matt said folding his arms too.

            Together they say, "I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend!" 

            "We just wanted to play a trick on you." Miranda and Gordo said.

            Lanny shook his head yes.

            Lizzie and Matt just sighed and looked at each other. Matt asked, "Lizzie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

            "No. What?" Lizzie asked.

            Matt walked into the kitchen and got two BIG knifes. At least not too sharp. "Here Lizzie." He handed his sister one. "Let's get 'em!" they yelled as they took off after them.

            Gordo, Miranda, and Lanny all yelled as Lizzie and Matt chased them down the road.

            "Hehehehehehehe!" Lizzie and Matt gave an evil laugh.

**_            [This is my town_**

**_            Watch yourself when you come around_**

**_            Now I know you_**

**_            Maybe time to show you_**

**_            This is my home_**

**_            Are you ready to see hell?_**

**_            If you are then come on in _**

**_            And ring the bell_**

**_            This is my town_**

**_            Watch yourself when you come around]_**

****

The End!


End file.
